VillainsRockz Spoofs
Version 1 Sid Phillipladdin Sid Phillipladdin 2: The Return of Derek Sid Phillipladdin 3: The King of Thieves Steele Kong Country Meowrice of the Jungle Niju the Wolf (Spyro the Dragon) Niju 2: Felix the Cat's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Niju 3: Year of the Wolf (Spyro 3: Year of the Cat) Spaceballs (VillainsRockz Style) Meowrice (Balto) The Black Panther (The Mummy) The Black Panther Returns (The Mummy Returns) The Black Panther: Tomb of the Lion King Emperor (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) Zirahontas Vitanirella Vitanilina Vitanistasia Despicable Evil Cat Despicable Evil Cat 2 The Great Evil Cat Detective How the Evil Cat Stole Christmas (1966) How the Evil Cat Stole Christmas (2000) The Evil Husky Prince of Egypt Niju: King of Dreams The Pebble and the Evil Husky The Evil Husky of Notre Dame Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (VillainsRockz Style) Star Wars (VillainRockz Style) Scar and Snaptrap Scar and Snaptrap: The Movie Zira's Nest The Wizard of Oz (VillainsRockz Style) Beauty and the Sombra The Many Adventures of Dark Skunk Dark Augiecules Wreck-It Dark Gumball Quest for Camelot (VillainsRockz Style) Kung Fu Evil Skunk Kung Fu Evil Skunk 2 The Evil Blue Dog (The Lorax (2012)) Frozen (VillainsRockz Style) Version 2 Scarfaceladdin Scarfaceladdin 2: The Return of Thomas O'Malley Scarfaceladdin 3: The King of Thieves Scarfaceladdin (TV Series) Carface Kong Country The Great Evil Fox Detective Despicable Evil Fox Despicable Evil Fox 2 The Wolf-Dog (The Mummy) The Wolf-Dog Returns (The Mummy Returns) The Wolf-Dog: Tomb of the Hound Dog Emperor (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) Shere Khanzan Shere Khan and Vitani: Roar with a Kiss Shere Khan Pan Vitani's Nest Sunset Shimmerlina Vitanihontas Vitanilan How the Evil Fox Stole Christmas (1966) How the Evil Fox Stole Christmas (2000) The Evil Bulldog Prince of Egypt Snotty Boycules The Pebble and the Evil Bulldog The Evil Husky (The Lorax (2012)) The Many Adventures of Dark Gumball Sid Phillips Fu! Kung Fu Evil Cat Kung Fu Evil Cat 2 Beauty and the Evil Dinosaur Version 3 Claytonladdin Claytonladdin 2: The Return of Prince Eric Claytonladdin 3: The King of Thieves Jafar and Ursula: Magic with a Kiss The Great Evil Wolf Detective Despicable Evil Wolf Despicable Evil Wolf 2 The Omega Wolf (The Mummy) The Omega Wolf Returns (The Mummy Returns) Belladonnahontas Belladonnarella Belladonnalan Scarface Kong Country Steelezan How the Evil Wolf Stole Christmas (1966) How the Evil Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) Kung Fu Evil Husky Kung Fu Evil Husky 2 Dark Animals vs Yogi's Gang The Evil Bear (The Lorax (2012)) Dark Boo-Boonocchio The Aristo-Evil Dogs Rubercules Sunset Shimmerstasia Beauty and the Dark Skunk Beauty and the Dark Skunk 2: The Enchanted Kingdom Beauty and the Dark Skunk 3: Vicky's Magic World Version 4 Dark Augieladdin Dark Augieladdin 2: The Return of Balto Dark Augieladdin 3: The King of Thieves The Farthing Wood Fox (The Mummy) The Farthing Wood Fox Returns (The Mummy Returns) The Farthing Wood Fox: Tomb of the Wolf-Dog Emperor (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) Ursulahontas Maleficentlina Depicable Dark Skunk Depicable Dark Skunk 2 Minnie Mowsedoomstasia Ursulalan Kung Fu Evil Bulldog Kung Fu Evil Bulldog 2 How to Train Your Evil Husky How to Train Your Evil Husky 2 Dark Gumballcules